


Cracked

by Life_and_death223



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 17:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19045288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_and_death223/pseuds/Life_and_death223
Summary: Pearl gets injerd during the gem war and bismuth cares for her(Sorry for the bad summary also sorry for the bad spelling and grammar)





	Cracked

Fire and destruction everywhere Bismuth looked but she didn't care all she cared about was finding Pearl.   
Then she heard it a cry of pain that was unmistakingly Pearl she ran as fast as she could to the cry of pain dodging all the axes and swords that came her way.

Bismuth then spotted her behind a big rock she started to run even faster adrenaline was pumping into her giving an extra boost. When she got to Pearl the first thing she did was look her over making sure her physical form was still intact.

The only thing that she saw we're some bruises and a few cuts that littered her arms and legs. That was until Bismuth looked to her gem...she froze she didn't know what to do.

"I-i know i-it l-looks b-bad but I'm o-okay I *cough*  
p-promise" Pearl said her words slurring as she spoke. Her words should have put Bismuths nerves at ease but it didn't it just made her worry more. "Oh Pearl I'm sorry I'll get Rose and evrything will be okay you'll be okay I won't let anything more happen to you" Bismuths voice cracks as she speeks and she can no longer hold back the tears that threatened to spill before that we're now flowing like rivers.

Pearl starts to cry as well "B-bismuth p-*cough*-please  
s-stay with m-me *cough* j-just a l-little longer" she looks up as Bismuth hopefully

Sighing She gives in "alright doll I'll stay but you have to promise to stay alive for me" she looks around to see that the battle was coming to a close and a twinkle of hope sparks into her eyes when she realized that Rose would shurly come look for Pearl because she wasn't by her side anymore she just prays that Rose can find them before Pearl- shaking he head she didn't want to finish that thought no Pearl was going to be okay and they were going to live a happy life together

"Pearl when this is all over let's start a life together and go and thousand of adventures" she said wall blushing hoping that Pearl would want to go the same and even if she didn't then Bismuth would wait she would wait until she couldn't anymore 

Smiling Pearl said *o-of coarse i-i c-couldn't t-*cough*think of a-anyone e-elce to start a l-life t-together"  
Before Bismuth could say anything Pearl kisses her it was the best feeling that they ever felt in there lives sadly it was cut short to Rose calling for Pearl and running over to where they were sitting.

\----------------------------------------------

Bismuth and Pearl we're sitting under the night sky in silence that was until Pearl broke said silence "Did you like it?"  
"Like what?" Bismuth asked confused on what Pearl was talking about she just giggled at the other and replied with "the kiss of course what else would I be talking about" oh now it was Bismuths turn to laugh Pearl joined in as well they say there laughing for a few minutes just laughing "ya I did like it doll though I just wish it was longer"

Pearl reached up and cuped Bismuths face she leaned in and kissed her

They broke the kiss apon hearing to people saying aww they scrambled apart to look at Garnet and Rose witch they both had stars in there eyes.

"Peeeeeearl Bisssssmuth you to look so cute together" Rose was bouncing with happiness at the sight of the to love birds infront of her.

Garnet just held a thumbs up "cute, when's the wedding"

Pearl and Bismuth just looked away blushing and trying to his there faces In there hands 

After some time of Rose and Garnet gushing over Pearl and Bismuth they let and they only question that the to live birds had was what we're they going to do together after the war.

**Author's Note:**

> Ooo this is my first fic I hope you enjoyed :3


End file.
